(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to display devices and their manufacture. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to flexible display devices and their manufacture.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one type of flat panel display that has found wide acceptance. It typically includes two sheets of display panels in which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed. A liquid crystal layer is interposed therebetween, and the display applies a voltage to the field generating electrode to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. This determines an alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controls a polarization of incident light by the generated electric field, thereby displaying an image.
The two sheets of display panels configuring the liquid crystal display may be a thin film transistor array panel and a counter display panel. The thin film transistor array panel may be formed with gate lines transferring gate signals and data lines transferring data signals, where the gate and data lines intersect each other and are formed with thin film transistors connected to the gate lines and the data lines, pixel electrodes connected to the thin film transistors, and the like. The counter display panel may be formed with a light blocking member, a color filer, a common electrode, and the like. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may instead be positioned on the thin film transistor array panel.
However, in the liquid crystal display according to the related art, two sheets of substrates are essentially used and each component of the liquid crystal display is formed between the two sheets, thereby causing the display device to be heavy as well as thick and expensive, to require excessive process time to fabricate, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.